After Glow
by G e e k y . G e i s h a
Summary: Love is many a complex thing. It can bring your world together. It can rip your soul part. a Sinner must find a light in the ever growing darkness. Is she the one? OC X Abel. Some cursing and violence and stuff in later chapters. To be rewritten :
1. Pleads

Afterglow

Chapter one: pleads

She kept looking down at her card and back up ahead to make sure that she didn't trip over things again.

It was her first meeting with a doctor who wasn't her family doctor.

What if he did something wrong? Like give her the wrong medication? Her older Brother died

that way, but not on accident.

She shook her head, a usual attempt for trying to clear her mind. In return she felt even more

stopped up.

She finally came across a rather , worn building.

Thought she was sick, her intuition was definitely intact.

"Chin up. Don't get your self down Midoriko". She said in her mind. And with a deep

breath she stepped in.

None of the lights were on and the place was quite dusty.

The faint voice told her "Turn back. Turn back now." but another mysterious voice said "Hurry

hurry. Rush."

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Hello?" she called out.

Midoriko's voice echoed through the building.

A swift wind blew from behind her, a presence beckoning to her.

She wrapped her crimson knit scarf around her neck and ran for the exit.

She shook and shook the door only to find that it was locked.

A raspy gasp came and hand to the neck, and the ugly face of a vampire staring into her

robins egg colored eyes.

"What's a weak little terran doing here? don't you know? It is dangerous for someone as

beautiful as you to be out at this time of hour?" he said.

Midoriko scoffed and fought hard from his strong and dangerous grip.

His nails were sharp to the edge, meaning death if she made the wrong move.

"Monster! What the hell do you want with me?!" She hissed.

The vampire only gave a haughty laughter and a repulsive smirk.

He ran a sharp talon through her silkily, black mane. She tensed up and struggled once more,

only for her efforts putting her life in vain.

"Monster? Qui Moi? " he mused, Midoriko obviously not amused by his childish joke.

Her notions to escape had left her raggedly breathing, numb and heavy.

The vampire knew what his next move would be.

He pressed her back to the wall and crushed his fist into her small ribcage, pain erupting into

every single fiber of her being. He began attempts to rip off her clothing, but she clawed at his

face and spit in his eyes.

"Get away!" she yelled. By now her hand were almost coated with his blood he hit her a full

force blow to her face. New dark blue and purple blotches stained her once beautiful white

skin. Her scarf, long black dress and khaki colored jacket were to the point of obliterated. The

swell of her breast showed and her slender stomach was bare, adding to the fact that her

dress was riding high. She felt so foolish and embarrassed, her innocence about to be taken.

The door to the building came bursting down and gunshots were hear like a series of

bombs flying through an empty ghost town. The sound gave Midoriko an extreme headache.

She turned her head slightly to the door way and saw and rather tall man with red messy hair,

almost emotionless eyes with guns in hand. Another man, not as tall as the first one, but

slender with long white hair and half moon glasses. Ran toward the hurt pale woman and

scoped her up in his arms. She began fighting this man off, her trust lowering very, very

rapidly.

"Go away! Leave me alone you bastard!" she yelled her wounds oozing out more fresh

blood. she cried in pain and almost blacked out.

"It's alright now. Don't worry. You will be safe with us," the white haired man said. She

stared at him awkwardly and finally blacked out, tired from her ordeal, knowing she might be

in safe hands. But still trusts no one...

Authors note: Qui Moi, I think means "Who Me?" in French. If the text runs together, let me

know so I can fix it. Bode? I know this chapter was a little bleh,

but give me some time and I'll make the next one better. I'd love to hear from you guys. Have

a nice day/night/dawn/twlight whatever.


	2. His Hand In Mine

Afterglow chapter two.: his hand in mine

She felt dizzy, almost like if she had too much too drink. But something to drink would

suffice very nicely right now. She realized that she was on a bed, very small but so soft and

relaxing. The floor looked hardwood and cold. So cold that when she put her foot onto it, she

quickly jerked it back up liked she got shocked.

"Where am I?" she whispered. Her throat stung unbelievably. She rubbed her neck gingerly

and stood up slowly, scanning her surroundings quickly before letting out a sickly cough.

Damn this disease to Hell! Midoriko's mind was always foggy, she couldn't keep food down,

making her painfully thin. Along with the disease, she had a hereditary disease: Retinitis

Pigmintosa, making her vision practically worrisome.

"Wait! My glasses! Where are they?" she gasped. She began searching frantically for

them. Her purse! Did she have that? Or did that vampire take it? It was most likely that he

stole it. That or... _him. _That man- no wait there were two of them- human or not, she didn't

trust them. One of which seemed just as dangerous than that vampire. Was it the one with red

hair?

Or the white haired pale one? Pale. She shouldn't be saying that. She was just as pale as

well. She chuckled in her amusement, lifting her mood just by a small bit but better than

being down in the dumps. Now that she thought about it, that man was fairly handsome, she

admitted to herself. She hasn't ever been with another man before. It was almost a little,

exciting. She began spinning slowly and smiled. She felt like a rebel, she had been struck with

a crimson arrow of infatuation. A physical attraction to someone she couldn't trust...

Abel Nightroad was what you would call, somewhat, simple. A bit clumsy and carefree.

Well almost carefree. Sure he was forgetful at times, but he was human.

Wasn't he?

On the other matter, Abel was deeply worried about that woman. Should he go check on

her? It might be the best thing to do right now. Her face... that face. Did he see somewhere

before? Maybe in a dream of some sort, or a picture in the newspaper. But yes, she did look

beautiful. A pagan goddess of ancient times. Long wavy black hair, dark green eyes, pale skin.

But she seemed to also be unhealthy. The vampire from before probably knew so as well,

luring her into his trap. How dare he! Abel slammed his fist against a nearby wall and sighed

heavily. He never felt this much anger because a live of someone he barely knew was almost

stolen. No. He just abandoned his thoughts and went to check on her. Whoever "her" really is.

Three sharp knocks came at the door of Midoriko's room and she turned around sharply.

She didn't want to feel awkward from acting out of her normal behavior. She smoothed out her

hair and sat on the bed, trembling.

"C-come in," she said. Abel entered the room and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello there. I didn't mean to startle you the other day. Please forgive me about that. Are

you feeling fine now?" he asked. Midoriko's hands tightend around her tattered dress. She

didn't look the least bit presentable. Not at all.

"I'm fine," she said with hints of her distrust in him. Such a strange feeling it was. She

squinted her eyes to see him better. She3 felt like walking up to him for a good look, but for

now she pretended that she vision was twenty-twenty.

"That's good. You were asleep for a few days and-"

"What! Days? W-w-well I how could I have?- What's today then?" she stammered. Abel

looked at an old rip off calendar.

"Thursday. Please Miss, calm down. I'm sure everything will be-"

"Don't you dare say it's going to be fine!" she yelled, shocked at her tone she had just

used. She put her hands mid air and sighed. "Just let me go home. Please." Abel looked like

a puppy that had just being thrown out. She didn't know he was so sensitive to yelling.

Midoriko put her hand over her mouth and frowned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right now. Whether you want to believe it or not." Abel smiled then, making the

effect to Midoriko. Maybe she had to start over.

"My name is Midoriko Halliwell. I play piano for small lounges and balls." She held out her

hand in a polite gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Father Abel Nightroad." He took her in and smiled. Midoriko

thought for a minute. Father?

"You're a priest aren't you? I'm so sorry for my behavior before," she said shamefully.

"I understand that. You must've been quite scared." Midoriko looked away from him,

hiding guilt in her eyes.

"This... it was not the first time. The only reason I knew how to defend myself at that

moment was because my father had molested me and raped me in the past. I felt helpless. I

couldn't do anything. Escape was impossible because I have retinitis pigmintosa. I could barely

see.

Eventually I learned to fight with my body not my hands. They say when you live in a hostile

environment you learn how to fight. But they didn't mention that you lose your sense of trust as well." She

wiped away two large tears from her eyes. Abel and Midoriko sat together on the bed, his hand still

around hers.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Abel stroked her hand and closed his eyes. This woman. Her gave him a strange

feeling. What was it?

"Please don't say 'I'm sorry'. I don't want to feel like I'm disabled or anything. I'll be okay." Midoriko

smiled at him and held his hand tighter. Abel's finger caressed her knuckles and they stared deeply at

each other.

"I don't believe you're disabled. You seem very strong to me, really," Abel said. Midoriko placed her

other hand over theirs and leaned closer.

"Honestly?" Midoriko said. Abel nodded and placed his hand over her other one. Scarlet creped up

Midoriko's neck as she stared into sky blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't too get so... close" Midoriko hurried out. Abel took his hands away and

looked from her gaze. What the hell was he thinking? He let his emotions get the better. What's

wrong with him these day? Her presence made him feel strange, like small warm fingers spearing from

his heart, wrapping him in waves of emotion and strength.

"Well, I had better go now. I'll see you again, okay?" Abel said coldly. Midoriko filched at the sound

and nodded slowly.

"I suppose so. Good Bye", she said and watched him leave her room. She stared at her hand lying

against the cotton white bed sheets and beamed at it.

"His hand in mine... it felt so right. It fit... perfectly into mine."

To be continued.

**Author's note: **Wow. This one sounded really good. I took some advice and tried to differ the AN's

from the story. Anyways, thank for reading, but chapter three might take awhile. Thanks and,

keeping doing what you do.


	3. Sneer

Afterglow

Chapter Three: Sneer

**Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. school has been taking it's toll on me. This is my favorite because Midoriko changes in a big way. Into what though? Who knows? (Also I'm sorry about the sudden name change. And this chapter is long, and I hope you can comprehend it. It might seem sketchy, but I should put down my work). **

Later that morning, Abel had someone to take Midoriko home safely. He just wished that she wasn't so distant, though when he talked to her the first time, she had gotten pretty close for a person in her situation. Maybe she was easy to get too. But then again, he doesn't really know. But then again, he doesn't really know a lot of things at the moment. Maybe there was something on her in a file some where.

That or he'll just have find out about her by himself. But what was there to start with?

"Father Nightroad? Is everything alright? You seem troubled over something," Esther, a fellow Vatican member asked. Abel turned to the red haired nun and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Esther it's nothing. But I was wondering..." he trailed off into thought, leaving Esther hanging for a while until he continued again. "Is there- I mean, do you know anyone by the last name of Halliwell?"

Esther place her hand on her chin and thought. Halliwell, Halliwell, where did she hear that? She didn't really know any Halliwells here. The name slowly etched into her memories... Halliwell... Halliwell.

"Michael... Halliwell..." she whispered. Abel stood up straight, his hair flowing back down to his back. He pushed his half moon glasses and said "Yes, Esther?"

"Michael Halliwell. I heard somewhere that he used to go to a church nearby, but the Priest there stopped hearing from him years ago. Maybe you can ask him?" she said.

"Thank you Esther. Well I'll be off now-" but he current train of thought was crowded by his growling belly.

"Uh- well maybe after some lunch then?" he said awkwardly. Esther giggled quietly and nodded her head as she lead Abel to the kitchen.

Midoriko was silent as the young lady walked her home. It was nice to get some silence now and then, but this silence was a little different. It was almost like a deathly silence, the kind you would hear before a eulogy was given. The kind at a funeral.

She began wondering how that Abel person was doing. Why was it, when she was with him, she was so open and free? Never would she have talk to someone like that. Jennifer was the only person she could trust so far. She was her only friend.

And that vampire. Why was her after her? Obviously vampires had to feed but it like he wanted more from her. More than blood. More than a rape attempt. So much more than these things.

"Vampire," she whispered and as soon as that was said, the wind was being blown hard, the tree branches bending close to the ground from the force. Midoriko looked around quickly, her body tensing into a fight or flight reaction.

A silhouette jumped from the tree above them to another across from them. Two more came out, then three more. Then it was like they were dancers on air, jumping and spinning lightly like a waltz. She was so entranced by it all she forgot the real danger she was in.

'_What kind of vampires attack in the day?_' she thought. Unless they were fully and safely covered, daylight contact is impossible. Unless these were some new breed.

"Come on!" Midoriko said to her accompanied security. They for a place where there light, or something holy, or a church. Her adrenaline was kicking up as she heard the swishes above them becoming faster and faster.

"Damnation!" she hissed. She looked at her tall female bodyguard and formed a plan. But first a safe place to sort it all out.

They made turn into an alley and rested for a while. Midoriko panted heavily from running, but she was still tense. It couldn't but over this quickly.

"I think a have a plan," she said between gasps. The tall female, who Midoriko later found out that her name is Miranda, nodded and sat down to listen. Her long red hair covered her back, and glowing brown eyes were fierce and almost inhuman. She had just about the perfect womanly figure the everyone wanted.

"Yes?" she said enticingly. Even her voice was perfect. It made Midoriko's bones melt and sent a shiver down her spine. It had to be a sin to look and speak so perfectly.

"Uh- we should spilt up, I think they are after me," Midoriko rushed out, her face turning scarlet from some reason.

"Why do you suppose that is, darling?" she ask questioning. That did however pose a good thought. She didn't have nothing of importance to them. She wasn't anyone special. Not royalty, not a new species, just normal Midoriko.

"I- I don't know. It's just so sudden that they started doing this." Midoriko looked down. Maybe they were just bored and needed some action. She looked to the sky and saw that a storm was coming near. Storms meant black clouds, black clouds meant darkness.

"We had better move, Midoriko, they could catch us at anytime." Miranda stood erect and walked slowly, almost seductively as her hips swayed as she just about glided over the concrete. Midoriko bit her bottom lip and her skin heated to twice it's normal temperature.

"I guess so," she breathed. They ran off again, the clouds thundering above them.

They kept at the running for hours at a time, the rain soaking their clothes and hair. Midoriko's blurring vision was becoming a burden as she tried to navigate her way.

"Midoriko, they might've gave up on trying to find you. Vampires, I think, aren't to fond of the rain. Your home is close, so I'll walk you the rest of the way. Okay?" Miranda offered. Midoriko nodded and walked the rest of the way alongside Miranda.

"Miranda, you're soaking wet! Here, maybe you should stay the night or until the rain clears."

"Thank you, I'd like that." Miranda replied as she sipped the hot chocolate that Midoriko made. She set it down on the table beside her and watched as Midoriko stepped from the bathroom and came out in a light blue gown that stopped at her knees. She went into the kitchen

"Midoriko, if it's not any trouble, I'd like to know more about you." Midoriko gulped hard on her drink. What was there to know about her. She nearly spilled her guts to Abel, but that was a different case. Still, she does seem able to trust Miranda, so why not. She chose to give away the small details before the bigger ones.

"Well," she began "I was born as Midoriko Belle Halliwell. My mother was Asian, so that's why my name is so-"

"Beautiful?" Miranda said. Midoriko smiled at her response.

"Sure if that's what you'd call it," Midoriko said. She continued. From being born in La Rochelle to her life during her teenager years Pre-Armageddon.

"I can't believe how the years past us by," she spoke quietly. Miranda nodded.

"You are a very interesting woman," Miranda said. Midoriko sat down in front of her.

"Thank you. No one has ever told me that before." Miranda smiled sheepishly, she reached into her coat that she laid in her lap.

"Now, Miranda, can you tell me more about you? You seem very nice yourself," Midoriko asked. She squinted as she saw Miranda pull out something shiny. She walked toward her, object long and glinting in her hand. Midoriko stood back up involuntarily. Something inside her said _'Run. Run now, as far away as possible.'_

She froze in shock as the knife barely caressed her milky white neck, making a crimson bloom as the liquid dripped onto the knife.

"Traitor," she managed to say.

"Trust me darling," Miranda breathed as she angled the blade to Midoriko's jugular vein, "you don't know that first part of it."

"You. You lying, twisted, hypercritic, bitch!" Midoriko hissed with every ounce of rage within her. Her eyes twisted in fury.

"I see the guest of honor is about to cry. I thought would you fight back. You know, what with all that power and genes in you. My, my, my. So much for living up to legends. Just cry now, no one will hear you. Let it all out. It's good to confess sins when you're ready for death."

"You are still that little kid your father pushed around. You are still that naive wench who thinks she knows the right thing from the wrong thing. You are not- no wait- will **never** the woman I thought you'd be. You can't even stand up for yourself. You must _want _to die!"

"This will be an easy slaughter! This will be just plain **TOO EASY!!!**" Miranda yelled as she laughed manically. Her knife was poised above her head, ready to cut through her brain like butter.

Miranda was possibly right: She had no powers; she wasn't a Vampire, nor was she of importance, otherwise someone would be here protecting her by now. And Abel wasn't here, but was basically a clumsy, simple minded fool! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it all!

"That's right!" Scream and squirm all you want, no one could save even if they tried. It just shows how little people care about you in this moment. Where's you knight in shining armor, because Princess Prissy can't save herself."

The insults was driving her insane. Why won't she just shut up and kill her already?! Midoriko's breathed became ragged, her blood thickened, and her eyes, glowed fiercely like a wildfire, blue fire, in the night. The door flew open and was ripped from it's hinges and crashed into Miranda's back.

"What's this? So you've finally decided your action? Won't this be a lovely fight?" Miranda spat.

Midoriko's black hair flew in front of her face as both her death and birth collided, like two trains on a path to Hell.


	4. Conflict

**Author's note: There's going to be more action in this part, also it introduces a new character. It starts off with a fight and switches back and forth sometimes. well anyways, enjoy.**

Afterglow

Four: Conflict

Her lips stained light pale blue , her once silky powder blue gown became shimmering alice blue, and her eyes glowed like moon dust. In her hand a long, silver, claymore formed. Midoriko aimed her new weapon toward her traitorous friend. She smirked of her newfound power.

"I do not appreciate those remarks you made about me, dear. I'll give you a good amount of time to quickly take them back," she said calmly but assertively. The wind calmed down at last. Miranda stared in awe of her, but her new form will not intimidate her. If she is who she think she is, then she must prove that she can live up to her name.

"Just because you have gotten a thirty second make over, doesn't mean you can beat me," Miranda scoffed. Midoriko shook her head slowly.

"I'm not very cocky. I might actually lose," she whined playfully. Now Miranda was angry. She wasn't going to this amateur to play her out just by using foolish words she couldn't back up.

"You wanted a fight didn't you? I'm waiting", Midoriko teased. Miranda kicked the door off of her and charged toward her, flailing her weapon this ways and that. The first crossing off weapon sounded, ringing through their ears like a struck tuning fork. They turned for another strike, but as Miranda launched her sword into Midoriko's stomach, she dissolved into small dusty stars.

"Ah, astral projection. I suppose you _are_ learning something from your new form after all. But no one can master anything in one day," Miranda spat. "You still have to reappear, darling. You can not stay hidden forever."

"Here I am." A voice sang. Miranda turned toward the large window on her right , but nothing was there. Miranda not about to be make a fool of. She spun around to the one on her right.

"Try up here!" the voice said again. Miranda looked up toward the ceiling and saw nothing once again.

"Damn you! Where are you?!" she hissed. From the ceiling came something silver. It came closer and closer. The whoosh of the object became louder as it flew toward it's target. Miranda dodged the first arrow struck at her by a few millimeters. Then another barely got her. Three came. and that three became six, then twelve, and the eighteen. they kept doubling and doubling until finally she was dodging a storm of them. She spun and turned and leaped to keep from getting stabbed with a silver arrow. Fell like long, sharp stars, each one glinting at an angle.

"You have really poor aim Midoriko! And what makes you think that a flimsy arrow-"

her taunt was cut short by said arrow piercing her arm to her chest and the additional prongs on the sides of them she hadn't seen before confirming she was stuck. She hissed in unbearable pain as she tried to pull the arrow from her bosom.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really learn to not underestimate people because of their first actions." Miranda looked up and there, sitting and a ceiling beam of there Victorian house, was Midoriko with a dark blue crossbow in hand smiling triumphantly.

"As I was saying before: One arrow won't stop me!" Miranda grunted in pain, but then began laughing to stop the ache.

"Really? How about nine hundred and ninety nine more?" Midoriko asked sweetly.

"The church, it's supposed to be here!" Esther sighed heavily. Her and Abel have been at this for hours. She checked the map once again, but to no avail. She sat on a stone step in front of a museum and stuffed the map back in her purse. She gazed upward to see Abel with a strange look on his face. He seemed like he was focused on something. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a case.

"What's this?" he muttered. The case was green and velvet like, not any bigger than a glasses case. But this wasn't his. Then that meant one thing. If he opened it and found nothing, it wouldn't pose a big of a worry. But if there were something inside, oh say another pair of glasses, then he would have something to worry.

"Is that yours. Abel?" Esther asked. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He cracked the case open, it was giving a little resistance as he tried to pry it open. The sun caught a glint of something The as case was half way open.

"It isn't mine," he said.

"Huh? What are they?" Esther asked peering into the cracked opening of the case.

"Can you see anything?" Abel asked. Esther nodded and stuck a finger inside and finally opened the case. There was something inside

"They're glasses!" she said shocked but no more shocked than Abel. He was the only one who wore glasses that they knew. Well, except for one person. He eyes widened at the though of this person walking around with poor vision.

"Midoriko!" he yelled and sped off in another direction. Esther let out a huff of frustration and ran after him.

"Honestly Father Nightroad, you'll be the death of me," she said in between breaths.

"Father Nightroad! Please wait up! Father Nightroad!" she yelled. It was no use, he was just too fast for her. Where did he get such speed anyways? She stopped and took long breaths. Why was he so worked up about Midoriko? Didn't she said she could take care of herself? But then Esther added the poor vision and understood. She hoped Midoriko was okay.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from beside her and she turned and saw a man. She guessed he was in his late thirties and he had long sandy black tresses that covered his angular face. His eyes were brown and he had early signs of crow's feet. He also seemed to have stubble and he completely towered over Esther. He wore a white shirt with a dark blue jacket and black pants and he looked extremely worried.

"Uh Yes sir?" she asked with a hint of aggravation. She had to find Abel before he might do something reckless.

"I'm sorry to interrupt something, but I'm looking for someone."

"What does this person look like?"

"She has long red hair, brown eyes and she wore an outfit, very much like yours?"

" Miranda? I think she's with Midoriko, she escorted her home."

"And where might I find this Midoriko? Is she a friend of yours?" he asked. Esther felt ner5vous about the look on this man's face. Miranda was one of the lesser known units. She's usually a guard, but this man who came from nowhere some reason, scared her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where she lives. But if you follow a man in black, with white hair and blue eyes with glasses, you might find her," she said. The man nodded and walked away slowly.

"Thank you miss," he said quickly and walked - or power walked - away from her.

"What... just happened. Oh never mind! I need to catch up with Abel," she said before taking off again.

Night was falling and it began to rain again and Midoriko's house was totaled inside. Windows were shattered, the polished wooden cabinets were crushed to oblivion and spattered with blood, some like a child's finger painting project. There wasn't a thing that was either smashed or had blood on it.

Midoriko stood, cuts on her arms and her dress also stained, making it a deep red violet hue. Bruises covered her, but she didn't look as wrecked as Miranda.

She was completely in blood, hair messy and eyes filling with pain and anger. As Midoriko has "promised" she shot 999 more arrows at her, yet all but 15 missed. Miranda saw an open weakness. Her aim wasn't as sharp anymore, she agility slowed by her sickness that was creping up to her like a lion to its prey. But the one thing that effected her most: her sight. Her sight was horrible, and with all these complications, she would have to change back to her human form. She wasn't so high and mighty now.

"Ah, yes. Just like every other adequate fighter, you're slowing down, love. Any more of this battle and you'll be weaker than a baby calf. You can barely stand now!" Miranda taunted. Midoriko struggled to stand up again, but could only come to her knees now. Unfortunately, Miranda was right. This could be her final few minute.

"Don't- doubt me- yet Miranda. You don't look too good yourself," Midoriko said smirking. Miranda rolled her eyes and lunged at her, but was stopped when Midoriko pulled out a classic looking claymore. She took her off guard! That little rat! Before Miranda drew her spear, she was stabbed in her stomach and froze still. She drew a garbled breath and stumbled back slightly.

"Why.. you," was all Miranda could say before falling to the ground. Midoriko stared somberly at Miranda. She seemed like such a good person. She never wanted to kill her. But yet...

Miranda wasn't dead. At least she so hoped so. Her heart wouldn't let her live this act down.

Midoriko sighed and made a cross over Miranda's battered body with her silver claymore. No, she wasn't dead, just badly broken up.

"I will pray for you, Miranda. I'll pray. But _you _must atone for your sins." She turned her back on her, allowing just a single tear to fall down her face. What was wrong with her? She didn't feel like herself anymore. She moved the large splinters of wood from the couch and sat. The mirror was still salvaged. She took a long hard look.

"Who _am _I?" she asked, although no one could hear her. Her hair was still black, her eyes weren't blue green anymore, but still that glowing moon dust color. Her lips were now light blue and her eyelids were dark glittering blue. She looked beautiful, obviously. Her lowered her head and a bang fell over her eye. No, this wasn't her. How could it be her? In a swell of anger, she smashed her fist into the mirror, blood seeping from her pale hand and falling on the floor.

"Who am I?!" she yelled.

"Midoriko?!" a shout echoed through the bashed up house. She responded by turning, and finding that it was Abel. His eyes were wavering at the scene before him. He stared mostly at Midoriko. She looked so strange, yet still so somber. She cried a stream of tears, each more harder than the last.

"Don't look at me! Please just go!" she yelled. Abel ignored her heeds and ran to her side. Slowly, the blue on her skin melted away, her eye returned to their natural color and her weapon disappeared with a glitter of stardust. Was she herself again? Why did she feel so weak? Miranda was right once again, she thought as she began falling from fatigue. Thankfully, Abel caught her in time, and turned to where he could see her face.

"What's wrong with me, Abel? Why are you here? You could've just let me fall,' she said regretfully. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down from the wounds of the latter battle. She didn't want to look at him. That feeling came back, the feeling of warmth and understanding. Maybe she could trust this guy. But after the way he saw her before, could he trust her?

"Let me go. I'm fi-"

"No you're not, you're hurt! What happened here?" he asked. She could tell that he was trying to keep his voice at a normal volume when he really wanted to yell. Now Midoriko knew how he felt when she yelled at him.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered. He scooped her up in his arms, like he did when he first saved her, and started toward the door. He stopped when he saw a man with Miranda's body over his shoulders. He glared at Midoriko and Abel, with a fierce rage like no other.

"Who are you?" Abel asked calmly. The man pulled out a gun and aimed at the two of them. Abel knew that he was hesitating to shoot for some reason.

"Hand.. me.. the girl!" the man yelled. Abel shook his head no, which made the man's finger more toward the trigger.

"You wouldn't do it. As long as Midoriko is in my arms, you wouldn't shoot me because you would hurt her as well," Abel said flatly. The man was a coward. Abel wasn't so easily scared of guns pointed at him. The man finally gave in and lowered his weapon.

"Fine then, what are your wishes?" the man asked. He stood straight and looked Abel square in the eyes. "I am Nicolas. No other name, just Nicolas. I'm a friend of Miranda's. And I know all about that woman you hold now. I knew her since her birth, I'm her rightful god father. But I need her for something, so if you will just hand her over..."

"I'm sorry, but you will not have her, sir,' Abel stated firmly. Nicolas smirked to hide his frustration and looked down at Midoriko.

"She has grown into a fine young lady. But she has an energy about her, something that could prove to be quite useful in the future. Now just hand her over," Nicolas said with a hint of annoyance. His hand reached over to Midoriko's shoulder, but Abel jerked back just in time.

"Who exactly are you?" Nicolas asked.

"Father Abel Nightroad. I'm a traveling priest for the Vatican. But right now, I have to go look for-"

"Abel!" Esther called out. She looked at the wreckage, then at Abel, then the man that she saw before.

"You're the-"

"Humph. Abel, right? Listen, _Nightroad _," he began with a sneer, "I'll come back for her, even if I have to kill each one of you Vatican lapdogs. Once I revive Miranda, we'll be back. Until then, farewell!"

A crooked black wing came from his back and wrapped around him and Miranda and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Esther asked. Abel didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about Midoriko.

"Esther, you're wet. We should get back before the rain comes down harder," Abel said trying to change the subject, though he was worried about Esther as well.

But she nodded in acquiesce and they ran through the pouring rain, looking for the nearest care shelter.

**Author's note: **I had the most fun writing this chapter. In a way, I think it reveals the plots a little more. I'm eager to start writing chapter five, since it's going to be a little more relaxed, and chapter six will reveal the original story enemies I made up. You'll learn more about why Nicolas needed Midoriko, and see Midoriko begin to trust Abel and Esther. And some funny moments in the next chapter, just to liven the mood a little. Thank you for reading, guys. You rock.


	5. My dear Selene part one

Afterglow

_Author'snote: I'm so sorry about the really long wait. I had to deal with school and my computer breaking down but when summer comes around, I'll be on more. I really don't know how this one will work out, so if you want to offer me some adivce, it would help a lot. That's how I get better: with the help of you guys. I am working on chapter six. This one and six are divided into two parts, but titled the same. It's because this chapter would be too long if I combined them... Anyways, enjoy, and advice if you want!_

Abel looked down at Midoriko as she slept. She looked more innocent than the way she looked last night. The poor thing, she was so horrified by her actions, and he'd hoped that she might've forgotten what happened that night, but she knew better. Even he wouldn't be able to forget something like that.

"Poor woman," he said quietly. He laid his hand on her forehead and whispered a little prayer for her health. But suddenly, he saw her eyelids flutter and they opened more to reveal the dark blue robin's egg color that caught him almost falling so much.

"A-Abel?" she questioned. Abel smiled, trying to hide a mask of worry from the pale woman before him. So far so good he thought, she doesn't remember.

"Midoriko, I'm glad that you're okay. You had me worried for a second there!" he said happily. Midoriko smiled, but she still felt heavy and she ached everywhere. Last night was a blur, but there were some pieces, here and there. Abel had to know something.

"Abel," she started "Last night something happened. Something terrible, but I don't know what." She shifted into a sitting position and sighed painfully. "Please tell me what."

"You speak only of a dream. They gave to medicine for the pain, so that's probably wh-"

"Please, the _truth_. No more lies Abel. I had my share of them and I'm _done_," she stated firmly as the memories of a nicer Miranda played in her head.

"You're simply overreacting," he said quickly. He wanted to forget last night. The sight of her, though he never failed to show it, scared him into speechlessness. Blood seeping like a crimson bloom on her dress and skin, the cold embers of death in her eyes, she looked as if she could take on the whole world.

Now she looked very pretty, but at the same time, both appearances stirred up emotions he hasn't felt in a long time. It was true: She absolutely captivated him.

The blue shade on her lips that was a regular pale pink, the snowy white of her skin like a ice covered night ground, and her deep black hair that spilled over her shoulders. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, but he couldn't think such things right now.

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me now," she said.

"Nothing! Nothing happened. Nothing important. Here, take your medicine," he said giving her town blue/white pills and a glass of water.

"After you tell me what happened last night!!" she shouted. The room was quiet for a while, but Abel knew he had lost this fight.

"You will… be shocked," he warned.

"I've heard worse," she said confidently. Abel nodded, but dropped the pills into her hand before start the horrid story. She gave him a baby faced pout, but she took them anyways. She focused everything on Abel's words.

"I missed most of what happened, but I could tell it was a long fight. It was—" he paused to search for a word "—brutal to say the least. You and Miranda were doused in blood."

"I came in to see Miranda lying lifeless on the floor among the debris. You stood there petrified; you didn't want me to come near you." Abel stopped, seeing the look of horror on Midoriko's face. Her hand flew to her chest and quiet sobs came for her mouth. It wasn't long before large drops of tears came from her eyes.

"I'm a monster!" she yelled between choking sobs.

"Please don't say that Midoriko" he urged. "I see you. I see no monster. I see a very beautiful young lady."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Abel nodded, though he swore to himself to never let the physical attraction to her show. The comment was nice, but it still couldn't hide the fact that she killed another person.

"Don't worry, Miranda lives. You did do a number on her though", he said. Midoriko's heart began to calm down a little.

"I fight back now, but that wasn't me fighting back there. Yet, it _was_ me," she said. "I can't explain it right, now. But I don't think I'll ever get this."

"But back there, I felt so… strong. I felt like I can do anything, step on anyone who tries to take me down. I want that feeling to stay with me forever, not for just a few hours, Abel. I want to be strong."

"I'm sure you will be. I think, however, that you're strong already," Abel said. She smiled and blush a little.

"But _I _think you strong too. I wouldn't be able to go inside the house and see a bloody scene like that. I'd be too emotional." Abel looked solemn now, some of the silver flecks of hair covering his eyes.

"I… have to hide certain emotions. I have a mission to fulfill. It would be… horrible.. if I let emotions shroud my judgment."

"Another Armageddon?" she said worried. Abel shook his head.

"That's not possible. But failure could be disastrous."

"I hate it when you speak so darkly," Midoriko said.

"It's the truth though. Forgive me," Abel said. Midoriko touched his arm.

"I want to help you. You helped me in so many ways, and I was too cruel to even say thank you," Midoriko said.

"No! Absolutely not!" Abel shouted. Midoriko's face grew cold.

"Why not!?"

"You'll be killed!"

"Like the other three plus times?"

"You won't see your home for a long time."

"Please, not the horror of seeing the now obliterated pile of wood called my house," she said sarcastically.

"Midoriko, please, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger. It works both ways: You get more help plus Ester and I'll be able to be stronger and you won't have to worry. Abel please! I have nowhere else to go."

"My life is in enough danger with Miranda still alive and those vampires after me. Who knows what will happen next? Face it; my life will never be normal. **Ever**. I was doomed from the start of living in Rome. Hell, those damned things were after since I was a child, add that to my abusive father and my sickly mother. There is _nothing _that won't scare me into cold shock now."

"And, deep down, I know you want me with you. You don't want me to leave your side because you're afraid of what will happen while you're on your 'mission of utter importance'. You don't want me to die, because you want us to put aside my distrust for you, and you want friendship instead of a cold distant rivalry."

"You can't hide much from me. But you're not excatly the world's most open book."

"Midoriko—"

"'You're a stubborn woman'. I get that a lot. From my mother's side, my father said to me. "

"There's more to you than meet the eye then," Abel said. Midoriko, miraculously, stood out of bed with no grunt or moan of pain at all.

"Thank you. We should go find Ester," she said beginning to walk out of the door.

"Midoriko, you're only in a slip, and you have no shoes on. And also, I want to ask you something," he said blushing about the white silky confection that only covered the top of the knees.

"Yes?"

"I want to do research on your family. On Your mother's side particularly."

She had no idea what this was going to lead to, but she agreed anyways. _'It can't be that important' _.

……………………………………………………………………

"That bitch! How can she defeat nearly defeat one of my best warriors?!" Nicolas hissed tying his long hair with a ribbon. He took out a glass and filled it to the brim with Bordeaux wine. He drank down and did it again until the bottle was almost empty.

"Hmm, drinking down your anger and hiding the pain? Not a very good idea. You need to keep your mind clear, not drinking to excess," a man's dark and seductive voice crooned.

"R-Roslin!" he stammered. The man, Roslin, stepped through from the ornate wooden doors that led to the small scullery. His hair was long to his waist and auburn colored, tied back with a cream hued bow. He wore a dark blue petticoat with brown slacks and a white button up shirt underneath. His boots clack on the black tiled floor.

"Is Miranda healing?"

"How and why should I care?" Nicolas yelled. Roslin shook his head disdainfully.

"She is your ally, but you treat her like a pet mange infested cat. I should treat you the same way, just to see how it feels to be on the short hand of the stick."

"You bite your thumb at me?!" Nicolas growled. Roslin chuckled at the slurred sound of his voice.

"Clearly it's the alcohol taking over your body, Nicolas. Rest now, and don't go through my wine cabinet again. I might have to slice your hand off next time," Roslin said and kissed him quickly on the lips. Nicolas despised when he did that to him. That selfish, over sexual, too handsome, man whore! He was not his doll in his foolish mind games! How can Miranda appreciate a-a-a bastard with no sense of reality

"Damn you Roslin! DAMN YOU!!"

Roslin returned to his chamber and clicked the door shut and began to undress himself, boots first then his shirt hung wide open. He walked to a large canvas cover by a sheet of white and yanked the cover off the frame. The picture was of a woman, intensely beautiful with deep black hair that was a little short of bra length hair that blew in the wind of the night scenery. Her eyes were closed and her hand was on her chest and she wore a warrior like outfit, a silver corset with silver bracelets and a lavender choker. The long sleeved blouse and pants with a shimmery powder blue, as were her lips and nails. Lastly a silver moon hung behind, and she held a silver javelin.

"Granddaughter of Diana, daughter of Aretmis, The goddess of the moon's silent afterglow of the night: my dearest one, Selene." He caressed the picture and sighed. "Soon, Selene. Soon."

"Abel, Midoriko! You took a while in there. Is everything okay?" Esther asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Midoriko said.

"Esther, Midoriko willing with us for a while. Is that okay?" Abel asked. Esther smiled.

"Of course! It'll be nice to have another woman with us." Abel looked offended, then kind sad.

"I'm good company to right?"

"No! Wait- that isn't what I meant. You are a very nice person it's that-"

"Maybe she just needs a female present too. Oh wait a minute. I'm not helping…"

"So you two rather be alone?" Abel asked trying to comprehend.

"We need you to. We can't do this without you!" Midoriko said. Abel smiled widely in relief. Midoriko and Esther smiled as well.

"Are you two doing anything Saturday?"

"Nothing really," Esther said, but then she got a little wary "why do you ask?"

"Well, as you know I play piano and other symphonic instruments. I was hoping to invite you two to a concert. If that's okay with you," she said quickly.

"I'll be there. What about you Father?"

"I'll see what I can do. If I can't make, then I apologize." Was Abel angry because Midoriko "read" his mind? It seemed more like she was smart talking him.

"Abel… you're not upset about what I said. Are you?" she asked shyly. He didn't answer. Maybe he didn't want her to stay with him. Abel probably wanted her to stay at her now house of ruins.

"Abel?" He was lost in thought. At least she hoped so. He turned his back to them and walked off.

"Esther. We need to go." Esther looked frustrated with his behavior. How can he be so rude to her, after he saved her life. But there was really nothing she could do right now except let him be.

"I don't know why he's acting like this. He's usually nice, honestly. I guess I will see you Saturday Midoriko."

"Great! Thanks for coming." That was least on person that wouldn't mind seeing her. One less person who didn't get offended by her words, who didn't put on a ruse for thirty seconds just to pretend that nothing happened around other people. Nice people like Esther.

'_I'm sorry Abel. But I meant it. ALL of it, from beginning to end. No more lies. Ever'._


	6. My dear Selene part two

Afterglow

Six: Within Me

"Midoriko!" Jen cried as she ran to hug her best friend. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulder as her green eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"It's good to see you again!" Midoriko said back.

"Is it true that your house burned down? I was afraid that you might've have died. But you're here and that's all that matters to me," Jen said in one breath. Midoriko laughed at her friend's worry wart personality she displayed. Though they were very good friends, Jen seemed more like Midoriko's older sister or even her mother.

"Um.. I can ask you something?" Midoriko asked nervously. Jen nodded and invited her in to her home.

"Ask away!" Jen urged after laughing a little. Midoriko sat on the cream colored sofa. Jen's house was more contemporary where as Midoriko's was more gothic Victorian. They were complete opposites.

"I have no other place to go. If you let me pay my way and I'll cook dinner if you'll let me stay here with you. Please Jen!"

"Calm down, Midoriko, of course you can stay! My home is your home. I'll buy new clothes and everything."

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed and literally jumped over the table to hug her friend. Finally she could feel something go _right_. She just wished it could stay that way for a little while longer.

(two days later, Friday)

"Abel! That was rude of you to speak to her like that! She was being nice to you and you just ignored her. I just hope she's alright now."

"I was just thinking about something. Esther. I'm sorry if I seemed rude. You said you know her father's name, Michael right? Why couldn't we find him then? And I did some research on her mother. I think…" Abel stopped. He didn't want to say it but… "Midoriko isn't telling us all she knows. I'm looking at this through a detective's eye. She seemed a little uncomfortable when she first told me about her mother."

"She isn't used to you yet. Are you trying to blame her for something?" Esther accused. Abel shook his head but still looked unsettling to the situation.

"No! I would never do something like that!" he yelped. "But her mother 'the one from Japan' isn't from Japan. In fact, she has no nationality and there's no record of her at all."

"Midoriko sounds exotic. As if she did come from Japan."

"You can give anyone, any name, despite their race. This is all just troubling," he cradled his head in his hands. "When will I see her again?"

"Tomorrow, at the concert."

Midoriko turned her simple crimson dress this way and that, hoping that it looked good on her. The full view mirror made her feel different otherwise. She had just about lost courage to look in the mirror in fear that she might see that monster from before.

_'You're not a monster'. _

Abel was being too sympathetic. She didn't even feel human anymore. She began to reminisce about her life before the day she got sick and had to go to the "doctor". But she didn't feel sick anymore, nothing ached the way it did before she turned into that … thing. Maybe there was something good coming from this. Even her vision was clearing.

"It looks good on you. I think red is your color," Jen said from behind Midoriko, startling her as well.

"Oh! You scared me! No, I don't really like this color."

"Why not? It goes great with your skin. Oh… but now you look even paler," Jen said with a smile. Midoriko pouted and stepped down from the small platform in front of the mirrors.

"I want something… bluish. I don't like red," Midoriko said. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach but didn't want to show it in front of Jen. Poor girl, God love her, but she's such a worrywart about her health. Maybe that was such good thing since she sometimes chooses to ignore it.

"Why?"

"Blood…" she said in a raspy voice.

"Midoriko, you okay? You sound sick aga-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" she yelled lunged at her in a spastic rage.

Midoriko woke up on a bench in the store with people crowding around her. She felt suddenly claustrophobic in the wake of confusion.

"Midoriko! What was that?! Why did you do that?!" Jen yelled at her.

"I-I-I don't know. I'm sorry! I-I can't do this anymore!!" she yelled and ran out the store wearing the crimson dress.

"I guess… she's not paying for that dress," the clerk said to Jen. Jen rolled her eyes and sighed. Midoriko was being a space case lately.

She returned to the ruins that was once her home and lay on the sofa covered in ashes. Midoriko closed her eyes and cried quietly, wishing to disappear. She wished- she wanted.

She wanted Abel to be here with her.

(The night of the concert)

The concert hall was crowded with people dressed in their best clothing for the event. Some came from all over the world, some lived nearby. Abel and Esther pushed their way through the fans and finally found a seat. Esther dropped her purse on the floor and bent to retrieve it… and saw a bugle in Abel's pocket. She knew what it was.

"You brought your gun!?" she hissed.

"I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen here. Let's hope I'm wrong," Abel said stoically.

"Oh, Abel. I just hope she's alright. I heard there was a problem at the dress boutique yesterday," Esther said worried. She looked at the expression on his face and saw it stiffen into something darker. A darker emotion that couldn't be described.

"I think it's starting now," Abel said when the lights dimmed down and the stage lights came on. Good thing they were in the near front of the hall. They looked up to see…

Another woman, that _wasn't _Midoriko.

"Did we get the wrong concert date?" Abel said frantically flipping through the pamphlet.

"She said Saturday. She wouldn't lie to us, wouldn't she?" Esther asked herself.

The woman sat at her cello alongside two other men. They were all equally beautiful, almost in a non human way. That was the thing that worried her the most.

"Something is not right about these musicians, Abel. They…don't seem human."

"I believe you're right," Abel responded as the musicians played trying to figure out what to do next. "I'm going backstage."

"Be careful ok?" Esther warned him but he was already off. Why couldn't he get that she worried about him when he's doing crazy stunts like this one?

Midoriko stepped out of the limousine and looked around in the cold night. The moon, oddly, glowed more than it usually did on any other night. She wondered if that was a good thing. Well, she hoped it was.

She was darned in a pure white dress that had a drooping v- neck and a long slit on one side with turquoise earrings and light makeup. Her long hair was in a ballerina bun with a couple of stands hang on each side of her cheeks. She didn't want to get too dressed up tonight. The doorman smiled and bowed as she smiled back and stepped in the door way.

The warm up act was already playing so she still had time to choose songs to play for the night. As she walked down the stairs to find a chair, she listened to the music, and sensed something wrong. It sounded, dark, darker than what she would normally do.

The song was playing perfectly, but she sensed discord in the air very quickly. The sound just felt wrong in a bold way, but surely the audience wouldn't know that. They wouldn't sense the sinister strings dancing along with a diabolical piano tune.

She found a seat and saw that Esther was right beside her.

"Esther you made it!" Midoriko whispered. Esther smiled and then looked shocked.

"Uh, Abel went backstage to look for you."

"What?!" Midoriko hissed. While her mind was stuck on "He was looking for me?", she quickly gathered her thoughts and said "We have to find him."

"Okay" and they snuck off to the backstage section.

Abel looked around the back stage for her and still found no sign of her.

"Abel!" a hiss sounded. He turned stiff and place his hand on his gun.

"Abel Nightroad!!" it said again. He drew it from his pocket and aimed to the location the voice was coming from.

"Aahh! DON'T SHOOT!" Wait a minute…

"Midoriko?"

"Yes. Why are you backstage?" Midoriko asked, trying to hide the blush across her face when she saw Abel. He was wearing a black tux and dress shoes, and his silver hair was not in it's usual tied back style. Not exactly going the extra mile, but it did make an impression.

"I was looking for you!" he whispered back. "Why aren't you on stage?"

"It's a warm up act. I'm next, and need to pick a song! And I thought you would know these things..."

"I got worried," he said solemnly. Midoriko felt like she had hurt him just then. She sighed and smiled at him, though he probably couldn't see it in the dim lighting. She didn't know it either, but Abel smiled back at her.

"Let's go before someone catches us here."

"What? You're not going to stay for the main event?"

Abel and Midoriko turned quickly around and saw a tall figure that moved slowly towards them. Abel aimed his gun and shot at it three times, but it still moved closer. Midoriko's heart beat went rapid beneath her flesh; she turned to a nearby mirror…

…only to see the pale blue color on her lips and eyes returning.

"No…" she said in a breathy whisper. She looked at her nails and saw the same color. Her eyes turned from robin's color to a lunar silver color. Abel grabbed Midoriko's arm and readied himself for a speedy escape but the figure, now shown in the dim light moved in front of them. It was Nicolas, and his face had a wicked grin spread across it.

"Yes, my love. You are turning back into your true form, not the mound of human flesh you believe you are. Midoriko, come with me and you can learn more of this and not be scared." He held out his hand. "If you go with Abel, he will only lead you blindingly into danger. More danger if you choose wrong."

"Who- who are you?" Midoriko asked.

"You savior from this former life. This," he picked up an unlit candle and with a wave of him hand came ablaze. "excuse for existence." He threw the candle at the curtain and the step to turn the hall into an inferno had come into play.

"Both of you against me. Midoriko seems to be in the mood."

Abel looked at Midoriko and saw the pale blue on her face and the silver in her eyes. He remembered what that meant.

"It's nice to see you again… our dear Selene."

"I bet," she said. Abel aimed his gun toward Nicolas again and Midoriko claymore appeared in her hand again. Nicolas looked at Abel and cocked an eyebrow.

"And you? Aren't you going to change for me, because-" he stopped just to listen to the sounds of people screaming from the fire. "- the fire is spreading and our lovely vampires have taken their place on this wonderful concert."

"Vampires?" Midoriko asked. Then it hit them hard.

"The musicians!" Abel and Midoriko yelled. "I'll handle them Abel! You have to fight Nicolas!" she called back while she ran through the fire.

"Midoriko!" Abel yelled, but it was far too late now. Nicolas laughed cruelly at him.

"So naïve but so brave. Well then if you aren't going to do your little trick for me…" he drew out a weapon that was a long pole with a rotating spiked wheel on it and aimed it to at Abel.

"I'll fucking gut it out of you!!"

_**Author's note: **__Any Trinity Blood fans here besides me know what Nicolas is talking about? Hmm? Anyone? Well if you do, don't say it! And that concludes chapter six. Now comes chapter seven. Thanks for the reviews guys!_


	7. How my Sins have Marked me

afterglow vii: how my sins have marked me

**Author Note: Oh, I love you guys so much, but honestly speaking, I really don't like this chapter, so tiups are once again greatly appreciated. and... well needed. The action scene it fairly good, and the ending is well... an ending. The confrontation between Midoriko and Miranda is short but it won't be next time. Maybe because I haven't worked on this story in a while, so yeah I'm rusty. If anything is out of place, let me know! =D**

Abel stood his ground against the grueling melee attacks. He knew he would not turn for Nicolas because he wasn't even worth it. Nicolas pulled out a gun and shot at the priest, but Abel dodged every single bullet that flew at him. Nicolas smirked deviously at him, Abel panted and struggled to keep his balance.

'Something is not right here. He's only human, but such strength!'

"Getting tired, priest? And I thought you had more stamina than this.. wallowing and flailing like a human!" Nicolas spat at him. Abel attempted to swing a swift punch, but to no avail as Nicolas snatched his fist and swung into the wall with the control panel for the lights. The circuits broke and released a white-blue lightning that ran it's course through his body. He yelled in unbearable pain that paralyzed his muscles and distorted his vision. The last thing he saw was Nicolas's snarling grin all the while when Abel's body crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

"Honestly, that was no fun," Nicolas sneered, followed by a cold laugh. He dug his boot into Abel's ribs, literally kicking him while he's down. People knew of his cruelty to others, merciless and pure evil (that being an oxymoron). But no... Roslin.... that bastard claimed all the glory for himself. None for himself or Miranda. She however was just a tool for a more feminine touch in their little "troupe". Nicolas wanted his pride back, the power that was once his over them all!

From the start he knew that when he saved Roslin from death, he would come and run the operation his way. Thinking about the little brat just made him want to-

"What the hell have you done you fool!?" Roslin hissed through sharpened fangs. Nicolas jumped and felt a shiver done his back. When did his get here?!

"Lord Roslin I"  
"I'll tell you what you are! You insolent, annoying, dammed idiot!! You were NEVER to kill him!! We need his power through his blood! His live flesh and live blood! Without him, we cannot get the girl! You-"

"He breathes," Miranda whispered with her hand over Abel's chest.

"When did you get here, Miranda?"

"I follow Lord Roslin wherever he goes. Not the pitiful likes of you."

"You bitch!" Nicolas laughed slyly, but Roslin gripping his throat and slammed his body against the wall several times made him more serious.

"You listen to me. You get that priest and you take him back to our quarters, alive! If you fail, I'll give you something to be SHOCKED about!"

Midoriko sent Esther to turn on the sprinklers and salvage what they could of the concert hall. She remembered Abel's warnings about how dangerous it would be to go with him, but did any of that mattered now?

"Uh? UNNHHHHH!!!!!" She held her head and doubled over in pain. Something cold and painful hit her, an icicle penetrating her mind. She breathed faster and frantically. What is this, she asked herself raggedly breathing. Someone called to her, a plea for help.

'Midoriko'. It was a male voice and it became too obvious then.

"Abel!?" Midoriko got up as soon as the pain stopped. "Abel, where are you? What happened?"

'Get... back..stage... please... hurry.'

Trusting that Esther would be fine on her own, she dashed to the stage heroically, only praying the she did not come too late.

"ABEL!" she cried. Midoriko knelled to his side and reached to touch his cheek.

"He's been shocked.... You do not want to touch him," someone said. She turned to see a beaten Nicolas with bruises and lacerations all over. Blood stained his once snow hued petticoat, making it almost vermilion. That.... that..... he... Is Abel.... No. He still lived. Barely though, but he still took breath.

"You.... you did this to him! You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She glowed the silver color once again but her clothing changed. The bottom of her dress became pant legs and a black corset wrapped around her waist. Gray bangles cover one arm and an arm guard of opalescence covered the other. Her simple white heels become deep blue boots and her weapon, her javelin made its way to her possession.

"It's about time, Selene, you had me worried. Can you control her?" Nicolas teased. He snapped his fingers and Miranda came back for another duel, but surprisingly, Midoriko reached for her and threw her into the opposite brick wall, sending her through the rubble and fire.

"But how did you-" Midoriko grinned as she pressed the blade to his straining throat.

"You really shouldn't stick you neck out like that... it makes your veins an easy target," she spoke. Just when thought she had him, another arm wrapped around her neck and she couldn't breath.

"I am so sorry for the bad treatment, but we had preferred it if you came to our side without complication. But alas, we can't have what we want, Selene. But I suppose that is life. For if it were my way, I wouldn't be such a horrible, monstrous beast." The man that Nicolas knew as "Roslin" came from shadow.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to say that it is too late!" Midoriko yelled, but in a quick blur, Roslin glided behind her and put her into a headlock that could've killed her instantly.

"A-A-Abel..." she gasped out.

"Well, Priest, I am waiting. Show us your powers. Show me your true form and not this clumsy mortal shape you take. Show her how your Sins have marked you!"

Abel's body stirred but slumped back down and Roslin released a cold, hard laugh, head thrown head as if it was a joyous event, yet Midoriko was on the edge of tears. Roslin gripped her tighter and tighter to the point were oxygen was out of the question, and dying was the next best thing. Her sight seemed to iris in slowly, the last thing she'd see being Abel's crumpled form.

"You really aren't making this fun. Oh well, I suppose that I will take Midoriko,-" he said it as if the name made him taste bile "- and be off-" his words choked from an elbow to the stomach, miraculously from Abel, as if no harm was done to him.

"From my standpoint, Roslin you are not worth it," Abel spoke weakly. The last of his energy stolen from his quick rebound.

"Alright then." The two men turned to Miranda, who struggled to stand up from the force that propelled her into the wall.

"You can not just let this bastard off with a warning, Master! Please, let us steal the girl and be off with-"

"Are you defying my orders!? I will not fight him if he refuses, that much I will respect. But," he faced Abel and grinned slyly " the next time, I will see your true form, Nightroad. If I must forced it from you, then I shall. Don't think I'll show this pity again."

"No. Remember, that if you hurt an innocent again, then I will resort to violence unlike tonight."

Roslin scoffed, "So says the man who can not even stand up. So says the traitor." Roslin and Miranda, who held Nicolas's body vaporized into the darkness of night. Abel heard Esther's voice from a far and was shocked that she managed not to get hurt badly.

"She's coming with us," he said coldly, so cold that it made Esther involuntarily jump. Her eyes widened and she seemed rigid. She was the last one he'd expect to not want her to come with them.

"But... are you sure?"

"I know, Esther, that it isn't right to bring her into this. But her life is at stake. We have no choice."

"And her friend?"

"I see too it that she lets her know." Abel touched Midoriko's cheek, a longing to caress her skin loomed over him. He laid his hand over her heart to find it still was beating, normally even. A smile spanned his face now that he knew she would be fine. He even felt a little...overjoyed. This was something he rarely felt on a normal basis, but now he's aware of her being alongside him-

"Abel?"

"Oh! Yes , we should be on way now," he rushed. He lifted her body, once again, only this time he enclosed her to his chest and buried his face in her long black mane. Reality collided with his fantasy, remember he duty to find safety for her.

"Are you okay?" Esther whispered. Abel nodded, and ambled across the half burn building and out into the night.

(3 weeks later)

Jen reread and reread the note frantically. What does it all mean!?

' Jen,

I'm sorry, but I can't live the way I did before. In light of the events that happened last week, I need to move on. Whether I'll come back or not is up to fate, something I have no control in. I do care, honey, I do care about you. That's why I'm going to answer my vocation.

I believe that there's a voice deep inside of me calling to awaken myself. I'm not the Midoriko you will remember. If (and I stress "if" greatly) I come back, nothing will be the same ever again. No, this new person, who ever she may be, will be here. But at the same time, I'm Midoriko still.

And Always your friend.'

Jen could care less for the note, and tore it to shreds, cursed everything that lived and did everything she could the halt the tears from rolling to her eyes. But in the end, she flared into a frenzy of tear and cussing. Nothing would be the same. Ever.

(Elsewhere)

Not even the vivid scene of red and white flowers could help Midoriko overcome both the physical and emotional ache she had. Jen would forget her in about a month anyways, bustling around with her other friends. She touched her throat, bruised badly from Roslin's wringing. She bit her lip then heard slows footsteps tp the rear of her.

"I hope you're doing better that me right now," Midoriko mused. She laughed quietly, but it even hurt to do that. She felt his hands slide onto her shoulders, confusion now blurred whatever she'd planned on saying next. Outside, the wind was cold, but his touch made heated her flesh more that he could know. Why was he doing this now?

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard to write her something so sudden," Abel said. She simply shook her head and tried to smile but relizing the sudden touch, she shrugged him off.

"My decison was sudden too. I just don't have anywhere else to go." Abel cared less about why she would stay with them, only how long. Just thinking that made him seem a little foolish....

"Hello? Abel? Whoo-hoo.... Abel???"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what again?"

"We were talking about-- nothing, never mind." Midoriko left the balcony, leaving a very confused Abel outside. He blinked a few times in puzzlement, did he offend her or something?

"Midoriko! Wait, I'm listening now! Come on!" he called.

Midoriko laughed and said "It's nothing Abel. Don't worry."

"Well, you can't keep leaving me like this! Hey, are you listening??" Another burst of laughter came from inside the house, and Abel sighed and trekked back inside.

For today, naivety wouldn't cost them so much, except for a bumbling Abel Nightroad....

**Author note: I never though I would get this far in a story. it was because of you guys. Going back and reading the reviews, it gave me the strength to keeping writing on this. Yes, not all stories are perfect, but that's how you know it's someone human giving inhuman characters life. alright well that's enough for now! Chapter eight is going start on paper this time. My whole "too much emotion too soon thing" was probably present but i promise you guys that it's time to jump back in CONTROL!!!**

**P.S.: sorry for the long wait and i really hope it was worth it D=**


End file.
